


Who brought pot brownies to the bake sale?

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: A lot of pot, Backsales, M/M, University AU, questionable activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: The sailing club is having a bake sale and someone,John Silver, you little shit,has brought brownies laced with pot. Shenanigans ensue.





	Who brought pot brownies to the bake sale?

“Wait a minute…”

“What is it?”

Thomas frowned at the dish in front of him, turning it this way and that as if it held some deep dark secret. James frowned, refocusing his attention from the cash box he was double checking.

“Thomas, what is it?” he asked with a sigh.

Thomas brought the dish closer to his face and then sniffed, recoiling a moment later.

“These…have pot in them,” he said after a moment.

“Who the fuck brought pot brownies to the bake sale?” James asked, eyes widening. Thomas just looked at him, raising an eyebrow and James scowled.

“I’m going to kill that little-”

“Hello, my loves, and how is it?” a voice interrupted and they turned to Max who was looking at them expectantly.

“Pot,” Thomas said, holding out the dish of brownies and Max frowned, leaning closer and sniffing them before nodding.

“I suppose you should put those aside, we wouldn’t want to sell them to the other students by accident,” she said wisely as if she were the oldest of their group, and not one of the youngest.

“When I get my hands on that little shit,” James muttered, going back to counting the cash before the bake sale actually started.

“What’s he done this time?” another voice asked as Charles appeared from around the corner with an armful of cookie trays, trailed closely by Anne, a large cake taking up most of her arms.

“These brownies have pot in them,” Thomas said, feeling a bit like a broken record.

“Brilliant,” Charles said with a grin. “Save them for later. We can have a party.”

“What a wonderful idea!” Max chirped and James cast her a weak glare, a plan forming in his head already.

“No one say anything when he shows up,” James said quickly and they all looked puzzled, then nodded.

The brownies mysteriously vanished and when Jack showed up later with John Silver, pot baker, in tow, they all kept silent. The bake sale went well, raising enough money for their small boat club for them to take a trip from Oxford to London to see the HMS Victory in dry dock the next month. John didn’t seem to notice his brownies had gone missing, or that James casually handed him one or two late in the afternoon, too busy talking to Miranda, who caught James’ eye over John’s shoulder and smirked. Earlier, Thomas had whispered to her what exactly was in the prohibited brownies.

By the time evening rolled around, James had snuck enough brownies to John that he was well on his way to stoned, eaten a few himself, and even passed a few to Jack under the table. They’d all had a least one, and then went to the pub afterwards. Somewhere well past midnight the five of them that shared a house, Jack, John, Charles, Thomas, and James, stumbled into their residence laughing loudly with Jack and Charles supporting John.

“What did you do with my brownies?” John said suddenly, rounding on James and trying to poke him in the chest. He missed by about eight inches and hit James’ shoulder. James smirked slowly, reminding the others of a deadly shark.

“What do you think?” he asked casually and John frowned.

“Did you…feed me my own pot laced chocolate when I wasn’t looking?” he asked, shaking his curls out of his face. The other three laughed while James smirked, crossing his arms.

“No fair,” John mumbled, swaying. Thomas reached an arm out to steady him and then they were all stumbling into the living room and collapsing on the extra long couch in a tangle. Jack somehow ended up laying across Charles’ lap even though there was plenty of room, having a discussion with thin air about the merits of something to do with Shakespeare. Charles was not paying any attention. Meanwhile John was sprawled across James and Thomas, his feet resting on Jack’s lap. Charles just rolled his eyes and reached for the remote, turning the TV on. He waited until Jack passed out to carefully slide him off and into the free space on the couch.

“You stole some too, didn’t you?” John mumbled, looking up at James, only half noticing that James’ fingers were in his hair. James blinked, then nodded. Thomas snickered.

“I’ve got more in my room,” he offered and they all looked at the blond man, eyes wide.

“Fucking get it then,” Charles said, sweeping his arm wide and Thomas detangled himself from the couch to retrieve the contraband.

“Cheeky shit,” John mumbled, turning his face and burying it against James’ stomach.

“Me? You were going to have us sell pot laced brownies to the population at large. You know we could get thrown out of school for that shit,” James said, laughing even though it wasn’t funny.

“Didn’t have to get me fucked,” John mumbled and James rolled his eyes, fingers continuing their easy movements as he closed his eyes. He was pleasantly hazy from the brownies and three pints, but the idea of more pot sounded good. John was warm on his lap and Thomas was warm next to his shoulder when he returned, lighting a joint and passing it around. Charles rolled his eyes and went to open the windows, kicking Jack awake when he returned and passing him the joint. Jack shook his head then grinned, apparently quite refreshed from his five minute nap.

“This is brilliant,” John said, exhaling a large cloud of pungent smoke. “Know what would make it better?”

“Sex,” the other four answered in unison. Every time they got high John would wax poetic about sex and pot. They weren’t even sure when and where he’d managed to have such an experience to wax poetic about, since he was with at least one of his roommates at almost all times of the day and never stayed out all night.

“John, kindly shut the fuck up about sex when my girlfriend is on the other side of town,” Charles grumbled and the others laughed.

“Or when your ass is currently in  _my_  boyfriend’s lap,” James grumbled, tugging on John’s hair.

Thomas just chuckled, looping an arm around James. John stared up at James and frowned, his face a mask of concentration as if he were trying very hard to sort out what he wanted to say inside his head and failing.

“What?” James asked after a minute and John blinked, meeting his eyes.

“Well,” he said slowly, blinking. “My ass may be in your boyfriends lap, but I think your boyfriend’s lap is interested in my ass.”

James looked at Thomas, who shrugged.

“What? Like he doesn’t turn you on?” he said. James stared at him.

“Jack,” Charles said slowly. “I think that’s our cue to get the fuck out of here.”

“Agreed. Cab fare’s on me,” Jack nodded and they hightailed it out of the house. Jack glanced back briefly and really wished he hadn’t. They’d have to burn the couch later, he just knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
